


Simple Rules are Made to Break [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Introspection, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was simple in his ledger until....</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Merfilly]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Rules are Made to Break [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simple Rules are Made to Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415137) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2014/simple%20rules.mp3) | **Size:** 900Kb | **Duration:** 54s 
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122782.zip) | **Size:** 460Kb | **Duration:** 54s 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by bessyboo


End file.
